Buildings are frequently insulated with respect to heat and sound by products incorporating mineral fibers, such as rock or slag fibers. The particular arrangement of the premises to be insulated often requires the personnel responsible for fitting these products to cut and/or shape them at the job site, this operation, however, typically causes breakage of the fibers and the possible dispersion of some of these fibers and/or fiber fragments into the atmosphere.
In a like manner mineral fibers are also used in industry to produce, e.g., geometrically shaped panels and tubular products for various applications. In addition such fibers are also commonly used in industry to form, e.g., mats sewn over cardboard or metal grills or netting to form pads or alternately to form such pads by filling in bulk form. In many of these applications the finished product must be cut and/or shaped prior to its final installation.
It follows, therefore that at times there is a danger of accidental inhalation of fibers or fiber fragments by those who come into contact with them. Although the inhalation of these fibers and/or fragments has not been demonstrated to be harmful, the need is felt to reassure those working with these products by offering them a demonstrably safe product.